A Midnight Surprise
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Lavi is woken in the middle of the night by a surprise visitor, I wonder who it could be? Fluffy Laven :


**Hi, this story has been in my head for a while now and this is my first fic so I hope you all like it. **

**One-shot Laven (Allen/Lavi)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters.

It was a dark, quiet night at the Order as Lavi Bookman slept soundly not noticing his bedroom door slowing creak open. A figure slowly walked to from the door to the edge of his bed. Lavi suddenly jumped awake startled, as he felt the edge of his blankets being lifted. Before he could register what was going on he felt someone's slim arms wrap themselves around his torso, snuggling their head into his chest. Lavi's body stiffened in surprise, since he couldn't see he ran his hand through the short hair of the person in his bed._ It felt the same length and shape as…as Allen's! _He thought backing into the wall. He reached over, shaking the boy slightly, "Allen! Allen, hey wake up." The white haired teen rolled over cuddling himself into Lavi, his back pressed against the redhead's bare chest. Lavi's eyes widened as he blushed slightly, realizing the younger teen was snoring softly. The redhead shook his head trying to get rid of the perverted thoughts the plagued his mind as he watched the calm breathing the boy in front of him. Lavi couldn't resist the urge anymore and he wound his strong arms around Allen's lean body. As his hand found its way under Allen's shirt he gasped in surprise, _since when did Allen have such toned abs? _The older boy shook his head, drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up to faint sunlight streaming in through the crack in the blinds, his eyes opening in shock as he realized he was not in his room anymore. He shivered feeling someone's hot breath on his neck. When he noticed how close Lavi's face was to his, he fell out of bed in shock taking the covers with him.<p>

Lavi woke to the sound of a sudden thump, he grinned seeing the white-haired boy blushing on his floor. "Morning, Sprout!" He called cheerfully as the memories of last night flooded back into his mind.

"Lavi…w-what? L-L-Lavi?" he stuttered as his face grew even warmer. _Calm down Allen, just breathe and figure out what the hell happened last night,_ he told himself. He looked at Lavi who was sitting on the bed wearing his pajamas, which consisted of only sweatpants, His hair was out of its normal bandana and it hung down covering his ruined eye. Allen's blush deepened again as he looked over Lavi's muscular arms and his toned abs, _gosh Lavi looks so good with out a shirt on and I have never seen someone look hotter with bead head…wait! What am I doing? _He cleared his throat, "Um so what am I doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing, but then I remembered," Lavi paused, smirking evilly. _Since he doesn't know what's going on I'll take this opportunity to mess with him. Maybe it'll make him blush more because he's so cute when he does. _

Allen did not like that look on Lavi's face. He stared at him horrified, "What happened?"

"Oh not much." He said casually, "you just came in my room last night, crawled on top of me, and seduced me, I mean it didn't take much since you looked so sexy. Then we made out a little, you confessed your love to me and we fell asleep spooning." He tried so hard not to laugh as Allen blush crept back onto his cheeks and his eyes were wide as he stared back at Lavi stunned. After a minute of awkward silence Lavi burst out laughing, "Oh you are so easy! I was kidding, none of that happened. I am just as confused as you are. All I know is that you crawled into my bed and cuddled with me, I called out your name but you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. I was surprised but I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it. You better be careful Allen, I am bi and I so could have taken advantage of you last night if I wanted to." He smirked raising an eyebrow at him.

Allen groaned, "Not again!"

"Wait you've crawled into my bed at night before?" Lavi looked up hopefully. Now he was the one blushing slightly.

"No, Stupid Rabbit, I think I was sleepwalking. Last time I had a nightmare I slept walked and woke up in the cafeteria."

"Oh, so what was the dream about?"

Allen blinked remembering the dream, it had been one of him and Lavi fighting Akuma and a level 3 had killed Lavi before Allen could reach him. _No wonder I came to Lavi's room, I had to make sure he was okay! But no way could I tell him I had a dream about him, he would never let me live it down! "_Um, I had another dream about Mana's death."

Lavi's face switched from a joking smile to a compassionate one, "I didn't know you were still having dreams about him, I'm sorry Allen. You can come to me whenever you know that, right?" _It hurts me to see you in pain you know that, right? _Lavi added in his head as Allen nodded. "Are you sure you didn't just sneak into my room last night because you like me, I mean as more than a friend?" Lavi laughed as his joking tone came back.

"N-n-no I really was sleepwalking I swear!"

"Hm, maybe you're just a really good actor and you just want me to think that!"

"No I'm telling—wait! Why were your arms around me? One of your hands was even under my shirt! Maybe you were the one who likes me."

Lavi blushed, "I-I was asleep I can't control what my arms and hands do when I am asleep."

"Whatever," Allen shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Besides you know what a terrible actor I am! I should go back to my room now anyway, Lavi." He stood up and started walking to the door.

"Aw come on, its too early to be awake! Come back to bed!" Lavi winked patting the bed beside him.

"N-no I should go." He protested but inside he was screaming, _yes! I want to stay! _He tried to make another move toward the door but Lavi had jumped off the bed grabbing him around the waist from behind dragging the blushing Allen back into the bed. He pulled the blanket over them snuggling his face into the younger one's neck. Allen tried to pull away at first, but then found he didn't really want Lavi to let go. After a few minutes Lavi did pull away.

"Allen?" Allen turned around so the two teens were lying on their sides facing each other. "A-Allen?" Lavi shifted nervously staring at his hands. "Do you l-l-like me, I mean that way?" The shocked Allen didn't respond. "Because I do like you like that Allen. I found you so attractive and interesting when I met you that day in the hospital when you returned from the rewinding town mission. I tried to ignore it because I'm a Bookman and I can't get attached, I can't have emotions, but the more time I spent with you the more I fell for you. Even thought I am not supposed to have emotions I don't care, I want them because I want to be with you. I was torn apart when you almost got killed by Tyki, but then you came back with innocence even more bad ass then before" Allen shook his head and Lavi felt his eye start to brim with tears. He felt his heart break and him stomach drop as he tried to face the rejection. Next to him Allen started laughing quietly. Lavi's head snapped up and he glared at Allen.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just you look so cute when you're nervous." He paused smiling as the redhead looked at him with a flicker of hope in his eye. Allen moved his blackened hand up to rest on Lavi's face, who leaned into his touch. "Yeah Lavi I like you that way. I realized it when we were investigating Krory. You said you'd abandon me if I got bit by the vampire and I said the same, but I knew I never could and you wouldn't either. Then we were telling the flowers that we loved them and I pretended you were saying that to me." Allen chuckled softly, "and like you said 'the more time I spend with you the more I fall for you.' I feel the same."

Lavi grinned, "You thought my nervousness was cute, you haven't seen anything yet." Lavi rolled over so he was on top of Allen, then he leaned down kissing him slowly and innocently. Allen kissed back just as innocently since they were both nervous. Lavi soon deepened the kiss licking Allen's lips and Allen shakily parted his lips. Lavi slipped his tongue in, exploring the younger one's mouth. A moan ripped through the white-haired one's throat as they started fighting for dominance. Lust and pent up feelings were expressed as they hungrily moved their tongues and lips against each other. As they broke apart Lavi moved his lips to nip and kiss Allen's neck. He moaned again tangling his fingers in Lavi's soft, spiky locks pulling the older teen closer. A small yawn escaped Allen and he blushed lightly as Lavi's lips stopped. "You're right it's too early to be up. We should go back to sleep we can continue this later." He smiled as Allen turned around pressing his back into Lavi's chest and Lavi's arms wrapped around him tightly. "Oh wait, one thing," he pulled at the edge of Allen's shirt and Allen happily helped him take it off. "That's better." Lavi kissed Allen's neck one more time before the two of them drifted back to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Okay so there you have it fluffy Laven, my favorite! Hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
